Ilusão?
by Ray Higurashi
Summary: Ao acordar estavam em um lugar onde nunca estiveram antes. Onde será que estamos, como viemos para aqui? era o que eles se perguntavam. Oi! conlicensa pode me dizer onde estou? claro você estah no Brasil.


- Ai! Cai de novo! - Disse ele enquanto passava a mão na cabeça.

- Finalmente acordou, bela adormecida – Disse Sasuke, estava sentado no chão encostado na parede, com o braço sobre seu joelho esquerdo.

- Do que você me chamou? Dobe! - Disse Naruto cerrando o punho!

- Ah! Vocês já vão começar? - Falou Sakura

- Yay! Onde estamos? - Disse Naruto impressionado, depois de olhar a janela. Nunca tinha visto algo mais lindo que aquele lugar.

- Ainda não sabemos naruto! quando acordamos estava-mos aqui! - Disse Sakura

- E o Kakashi sensei? - perguntou ele mais uma vez

- Foi envestigar o local, para saber onde estamos. O pior é que ele saiu a mais de uma horas. - Disse ela.

- Eu não vou ficar preso aqui, vou sair! - Disse ele vestindo o casaco.

- Mas naruto! - Sakura tentou empedi-lo mas sem sorte.

O loiro desceu as escadas correndo, chegou em uma porta ao termino das escadas e a abriu! Saiu correndo de onde estava e parou!

- Quem é esse garoto estranho?

- Nossa olha como ele se veste!

- Esse loirinho é bonitinho!

- Nossa como é apressando...

Naruto só escutava pessoas falando, pessoas esquisitas ao olhar dele!

Nunca tinha visto gente vestida daquele jeito!

Afinal, onde estava?

- Oi! Pode me dizer onde estou! - Ele pergunta a um homem.

- Claro! Você está na cidade maravilhosa. - Disse o homem simpático.

- E onde fica isso? - Perguntou naruto, mas confuso do que antes.

- Não conhece? Você está no Rio de Janeiro, mais especificamente em copacabana.

- Muito obrigado – Disse ele enquanto saia correndo de volta para o quarto.

- De nada – Disse o homem sem entender nada.

Naruto voltou a correr, dessa vez de encontro ao quarto.

Mas, antes que chega-se ao mesmo, deu de encontro com Sasuke e Sakura.

- Por que a presa teme? - Disse Sasuke

- Eu descobri onde estamos, Dobe – Disse naruto emburrado

- Pelo menos você serve para alguma coisa – Disse Sasuke

- Não comecem, por favor – Disse Sakura – Naruto decidimos que vamos procurar o Kakashi sensei! Então nos diga, aonde estamos? - Perguntou ela

- Bem o homem lá fora disse que estamos em uma tal de cidade maravilhosa.

- E onde fica isso? No pais do vento? Do sol? - Perguntou ela mais uma vez

- Não ele disse que ficava no Rio de... ja... ja... - Dizia enquanto coçava a cabeça

- Onde Naruto? - Dizia Sasuke

- AH! Lembrei! Rio de Janeiro, depois não perguntei mais nada. - Respondeu ele sorridente.

- Só isso? E você acha que sabemos o que sig Rio de Janeiro? Tinha que ser... teme – Pertubava Sasuke

- Ahhh! Sasukeeee! - Gritou Naruto furioso

- Hei! Nem comece Naruto, anda, vamos sair e procurar pelo Kakashi-sensei. - Disse Sakura jah saindo

- Estah bem, Sakura-chan. - Disse ele desanimado – Mas vou logo avisando, as pessoas são bem esquisitas lá fora – Aconselhou.

- Que nem você? - Emplicou Sasuke

Naruto ficou com raiva do companheiro de equipe, mais lembrou de como sakura ficava quando ele falava mal de sasuke.

Sakura abriu a porta do prédio em que estavam e saiu logo Sasuke e Naruto também saíram atrás dela.

- Olha como ela se veste... que roupa esquisita.

- Olha será que ela tingue o cabelo?

- Os sapatos deles não fecham na frente.

- Olha só aquele garoto, como é lindo.

- Nossa que gatinho... e ainda tem cara de sério

- Como aquele garoto aguenta usar calça e casado num calor desses?

As pessoas que passavam não deixaram de dar seus comentários. Afinal, de onde saíram aquelas pessoas estranhas?

- Nossa como você é lindo.

- É perfeito, com esse cabelo, essas roupas...

- aaaahhh! É lindoooo

Várias garotas estavam rodiando Sasuke, que não estava nem ligando pra nada. e Sakura parecia não gostar nada disso.

- Hey! Saiam de perto dele, ele é meu NAMORADOOOO! - Gritou para que todas pudecem ouvi-la

- Poxa queria que ele foce meu namorado.

- é tão gatinho pena que jah tem compromisso...

Todas as garotas saíram desanimadas.

- Ahm... Sakura! Quem te disse que sou seu namorado? - Disse Sasuke

- Ah! Ninguém Sasuke-kun, era só para fazer elas irem embora... - Disse ela sem graça.

- Hum... e por que você estah segurando meu braço?

- Ah! Por nada, por nada – Disse ela soltando-o - "Ahhh! Garotas idiotas"

- E então? Vamos ou não procurar o Kakashi-sensei? - Disse Naruto – É melhor sairmos daqui acho que estamos chamando muita atenção. - Disse ele apontando

Todo mundo estava olhando pro trio, os achavam esquisitos e extremamente escandalosos.

Os três foram andando em busca de Kakashi, mas, os comentários eram constantes e deixava Naruto cada vez mais irritado.

- Aiiiii! Quando achar o kakashi sensei... - Naruto estava muito irritado – Eu estou aqui morrendo de calor e ele estah nos fazendo de bobos...

- Olha não é ele ali? - Apontou Sakura

Kakashi estava dentro de um banca de jornal, lendo revistas com resumos de novelas.

- Nossa essa parece ser bem interessante, queria ler essa novela. - Disse ele com a revista na mão – Oi! Conlicença, onde posso comprar essa novela?, o nome dela é Duas Caras.

- Bem comprar acho que você não pode, mais pode assisti-la no canal 4 na Globo. - Disse o homem da banca

- Assistir? Onde? - Disse ele curioso

- Na televisão... "esse cara é doido?" - Disse enquanto olhava kakashi de cima a baixo - "deve ser estrangeiro" De que Pais é? - Perguntou ele.

- Do Pais do Fogo! Ah! A propósito, em que pais eu estou? - Perguntou Kakashi.

- Você estah no brasil, não sabia? - Disse o homem pensando que Kakashi era algum louco

- E... - Kakashi não pode terminar pq fora interrompido por um grito.

- KAKASHI-SENSEIIIII! - Do lado de fora Naruto gritava.

- ahmmm... Naruto? - Disse kakashi – ah! Obrigado pela informação... - disse ele enquanto devolvia a revista.

Naruto estava do outro lado da rua, e saiu andando furioso para dizer umas boas na cara de seu sensei.

- Hey! Naruto calma ai! - Disse ele tentando parar o garoto – Esse lugar é esquisito tem umas coisas que de quatro rodas que não param... - Aconcelhou

- Ah! Kakashi sensei, estamos a horas tentando te achar nesse calor infernal e você me diz pra ter calma? - Disse ele ainda andando.

Sem que Naruto vice, um Taxi se aproximava.

A Unica coisa que ouvira fora o barulho da Buzina.

Naruto olhou pro lado e ao ver o carro extremamente perto reaguil

- Kage Bushin no Jutsu – ele gritou

1 kage bushin apareceu e jogou Naruto para o outro lado na calsada.

O motorista do Taxi apenas fechou os olhos pensando que iria atropela-lo, mais não sentiu o impacto da padida e os abriu. Parou o Carro imediatamente e viu o Garoto do outro lado.

- Você está bem garotinho? - Disse o homem preocupado

- Estou sim senhor. - Respondeu Naruto

- Que bom. Mais da próxima vez, OLHE PARA OS DOIS LADOS ANTES DE ATRAVESSAR. - O homem gritou, saiu dali, entrou em seu taxi e foi embora.

Inevitavelmente uma multidão se formou ao redor de Naruto e Kakashi.

Kakashi pegou Naruto e fez sinal para que sasuke e sakura que estavam ainda do outro lado o seguisem. As pessoas que estavam ali se assuntaram por eles terem sumido, mais logo foram indo embora.


End file.
